shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hotaru/History
'History' 'Origin's' Zero was born in Croshen Village afew hundred miles north from Foosha Village to a retired pirate and his barmaid wife, he enjoyed listening to his dad's tails of adventure and fighting and dreamed to become one when he was older. After his parents died he joined up with a powerful pirate crew The Silver Dragons and learnt alot from ''' the Frist Mate an elderly pirate named Red Eye who taught him many fighting arts and a code of honor which the Silver Dragons stuck to till death. As he grew he showed himself to be a powerful pirate and became even more powerful when he ate an unknown devil fruit that gave him a unique ability to move things with his mind and allow himself to walk (or sometimes skate) on water by creating a invisible barrier under his feet. After he gained this new powers and learnt as much as he could about it's limits and methods of use his crew was attacked and destroyed by Captain 'Akuma' with him as the only surviver. He eventually made his way to Logue Town where he used the money he salvaged from the wreckage of his old ship to buy himself a ship and began to find a crew worthy enough for him to captain eventually finding them after a lengthy bar brawl on his 14th week of searching. The crew consited of Anna who became the first mate, Benny the Navigator, Namihime the sniper, Cooks the chef, Stiches the doctor and comic relief, Robin the translator and archeologist, Idate the shipwright and Kojiro the helmsman. After gathering this crew he set out to find the Grand Line and bring honor and justice to the water of the world. '''First Adventure Afew weeks after forming the crew and getting bast some personal issues between him and Idate Z ero heard rumors of a slave camp near by. And due to Zero's sense of honor and justice he hates slave camps and slavery and decides to 'have some fun'. They spent 4 days sailing to the camp, apon reaching it they saw it was run by The Marines which annoyed Zero even more. They docked about a miles away of the camp on a small island out of view of the watchtowers, and devised a plan they would have Idate use his Yokai Yokai no Mi powers along with Kojiro's theivery talents to sneak in and get a idea of the security and find any escape routes if needed. The others got themselves ready to atack. Once Idate and Kojiro returned and gave them the info on what they found, they made their way into the camp and began to free the slaves and guide them to waiting ships. But after freeing the last of the slaves the marines were alerted by a guard needing the toilet. They were then attacked by the camp guard-captain known as The Reaper a man of demonic brutality and blood lust. He confront the crew and ordered them to surrender or suffer his Scythe's wrath. Zero chuckled and replied "Ya know, there are 4 things i don't like in this world....Dishonor, Injustice, bad cooking and Anpan" Anna then looked puzzled "Really?" "It's the Anko paste..." Zero shrugged. Reaper then attacked as they taled, Zero then suddenly drew his blade to stop Reaper's attacked and tossed his sheath to a young boy watching the fight. Raper kept his attacks up trying to pound Zero's defences down to nothing but Zero just dodged, and parried each attack landing light strikes to his arms, legs and torso. Eventually Zero decided to go on the offensive ramping up his pwoer and landing devastating blows on Reaper's Scythe and body eventually breaking the weapon in two and plunging his blade into Reaper's gut then walking off ta king back his Sheath. As they reached the gate Reaper attacked again weilding the bladed end of his Scythe but was quickly countered and beheaded by Zero. The slaves looked shocked as they saw the headless body of theman who tortured and beat them daily, The marines who guarded the prisioners cheer seeing their commander fall and the second in command explained that he treated them as bad as the slaves. Zero smirked at what heads heard and picked up the severed head and floated himself to the top of the gate where he impailed the head on a spike. Anna shuddered at what Zero did "Why the hell did ya do that?" "Simple....so no one would be stupid enough to reopen this camp...." Zero then got back on the ship and his crew followed and watched as the slaves burnt the camp to the grown with the help of the marines. "Wellt hat was an eventful adventure....lets head for tHe grand Line and the treasure of One Piece!" said Zero to which the other agreed. As they left though two of the slaves they freed the young boy who watched the fight and a swordsman who helped escort the slaves to the hips walked onto The Sea Devil and asked to join the crew "Well your already on teh ship....so i can't exactly say no can i?" Said Zero with a smirk on his face. The young boy jumped up and down with joy nearly falling overboard but was caught by the swordsman "Sorry about that....i'm Takeshi and thats Michi thank you for welcoming us to your crew...." Zero nodded "We could do with some extra muscle and a cabin boy...i can tell that kid wants to be a pirate when he's older." Michi nods excitedly "Yes i wanna be the greatest pirate ever and be part of the greatest crew of all time!" 'Second Adventure' A couple of days after the slave camp raid Zero and the others start making their way to Logue Town they come across a Marine convoy with a prision ship amoung the several battleships, Namihime spots one of the prisioners on the deck and discribes him to Zero as a old guy with a blood red right eye and a tattoo of a dragon over his left eye. Zero was shocked as he remembered that man as Red Eye his old mentor and the first mate of The Silve rDragons. Zero suddenly lept over the side and used his Devil Fruit pwoer to skate across the water to the ship once he got abourd the ship he fought the marines and freed Red Eye, who then fought with hi m as the other ship sent marines to recapture Red Eye and get Zero into custody. But the marines were beaten by the two pairates who were both known on their ship as beingt eh two best swordsmen within The Silver Dragons. After they managed to escape by using one fo teh special cannon balls known as The Vortex Balls fired from the front cannon, they made their way to Logue Town and let red Eye go into hiding. While on Rogue Town they found out their bounties. which excited alot of the crew, except Michi who only got a 15,000,000 bounty where the rest of the crew got up to 290,000,000 but they reassured him that he'd get an even bigger bounty one day. After afew days relaxing and getting into afew bar fights they heard about a meeting between soem admirals, though the bulk of the admirals are Rear and Vice Admirals they still decided it could be a intresting adventure. While planning the attack they heard that Rear Admiral Devil Hand was there which caused Zero to go slient and run off. after he ran off Red Eye appeared and explained that Devil Hand was the one who attacked The Silver Dragons. While Red Eye was explainging himself Zero had already reached the meeting and was getting ready to strike, but was spotted by a Marine sentry which caused him to attack before the right moment and he was beaten back by Devil Hand who used his metal guantlet that was enhanced with Seastone to negate Devil fruit powers. Zero eventually decided to retreat so he can kill Devil Hand another day. while runnign his crew helped to slow the marines down including Michi who used cherry bombs and other explosives to delay the marines but got attacked by a captain and was almost killed until Zero backtracked and killed the Marines by throwing him off the roof they were on. Eventually Zeor made it to the ship with the other crew members and sailed for his home town of Croshen Village. 'Vacation' Once the Red Devils landed at Croshen village they made their way to the bar called Kiki's, but as Zero had changed so much since he left he though he'd scare the occupants of the bar by bursting in like a nasty pirate. Which he did and nearly got a glass bottle to the face if his hat didn't get int he way, he looked up to the bar and saw one of his oldest freinds Koyuki who looked really pissed off until she recognis ed Zero's eyes. She then teared up and leaped over the bar to hug him "Zero!!" she screamed with joy. "Hi...Koyuki" Smirked Zero. After Koyuki let go of Zero and met his crew she got them all drinks and listerned to their stories until a local bandit entered the bar. This bandit called Karla demanded free drinks for no reason toher than he has a 5 million bounty on his head. Zero chuckled at the weak little bandit which earned him a bottle over the head before the bandit left. Zero jsut smirked and got up to follow them. When Zero caught up to them he challenged Karla to a Duel but he instead sent his men onto Zero who cut through the first wave with such speed his sword wasn't even seen, all was seen was him vanishing from one spot leaving his sheath and appearing behind the group of bandits with his sword draw neck to him with blood drippign from the blade. KArla was shocked at what he saw and drew his blade shaking like a scared lamb, Zero just taunted him saying he wasn't worth his bounty and all he can do is pick on insects as kids would beat him easy. The taunting continued till Karla lunged at Zero only to get his shoulder cut deeply, as he turned around he got a cut across the face then the chest and eventually he finally fell to his knees. But instead of Zero killing him he sapred him and allowed him to get medical treatment. Zarla was shocked at this almsot rejecting the offer of help but he was too weak to even speak and he jsut passed out. Zero then walked off as he was being carried to the hospital as his crew caught up with him, two people walked up to him and introduced themselves as Shigure "The Blood Red Demon" and Yukimura "The Crimson Blade". The crew spent an extra week there until they got bored of doing nothing then left for the Grandline. 'Making a Real Name' On their way to the Grand Line they stopped off in Logue town and found out their bounties which amazed all of them but annoyed Michi who only got 15,000,000 but his spirits where raied again after some words from his crew and the promise of a treat from Anna. On the way to get the snakcs Zero noticed a Marine who he hadn't seen since the attack on his last crew A Rear Admiral Takeo which caused him to freeze ont he spot, and he only snapped out of it after anna slapped him across the face and asked whats wrong with him. He just answered "Nothing jsut saw a ghost i guess...." As they sat down to have lunch Zero was distant and quiet which worried his crew even more until they heard about a meeting which caused Zero to rush off and attack several of the admirals en route to the meeting one of these admirals was Takeo himself. Zero charged at Takeo and openned up with a powerful flurry of sword and kick attacks landing some good blows but was overpowered by Takeo and his right hand man Cole Necros who is Zero's step-brother. As the killing blow was about to struck Anna appeared in her Devil Fruit form and distracted the marines so the others could get Zero out of there, As they ran the rest fo the crew started a plan Anna came up with. Michi was ont eh roofs throwing bombs down on the persuing marines and Takeshi was cutting down and who got past the barrage. Eventually they escaped to their ships and sailed for the grandline. As they sailed off they tended to Zero's wounds despite most of them being already healed. When they stopped off on a small island town hey found out their bounties had been increased all except Michi's which just made him depressed. Zero's bounty now at 455,000,000 for attempted assassination on several admirals and the others gaining increases for aiding his escape. After Zero had fully healed and the Marines had slowed up with the hunt for their heads they decided to sail for the grandline as they were only afew days from Calm Belt. 'Entering The Grand Line' As they entered the calm belt they were forced to use the paddle stystem installed by Idate and began the long trip through the belt, about half way they were attacked by Sea Kings but got through with little damage thanks to the efforts of the crew. Though they still needed to repair the ship and they docked in Alabasta, once they reached Alabasta they were instantly attacked by the soldiers there who heard about them and saw them as too big a risk. Though they left the ship the guys they asked to repair it started repairing it either way as they had already been paid. While hiding out they met Taki and Yami. Taki a nurse and wannabe pirate was insantly recruited due to Kojiro, Idate, Michi and even Robin taken by her cuteness. Yami however had to prove himself before he was recruited. After they recruited them they formed a plan of how to get their ship back. They eventually decided to use Yami's stealth skills and Kojiro's Yokai Yokai Fruit to clear a path while the rest of teh crew followed. Though the plan quickly failed as they were spotted by a sniper who Namihime killed with a shot to the head. After a brief but brutal fight they got to their fully repaired ship adn met Mitsuhide a member of the repair crew who through this be his best chance to become a pirate. After hastely allowing him to join they escaped. They also gave the 3 new members their roles, Taki become the nurse and Stitches assiastant, Yami became the spy/assassin of the crew and Mitsuhide became the armorer and gadget man. After going through the grandline and sneaking past Marineford (which was still recovering from the fight there). They entered the second half of the grandline and into the new world. 'Exploring The Unknown (Post-Time Skip)' Category:Character Subpages